Une Vie Sans Eux, Mais Avec Toi
by Megara1
Summary: Carlisle perd Esmée, Edward, Rosalie et Emmett lors de la bataille contre Victoria, il est forcé de vivre à Voltera avec Bella, Jasper et Alice. Là-bas, Bella y développera un bouclier très spécial qui la rapprochera de Carlisle.


**Une Vie Sans Eux, Mais Avec Toi.**

Couple : Bella/Carlisle  
Nombre de parties totales à l'histoire : 1 ( one-shot ) / Tranche de vie /  
Rating : M ( comme deux scènes de sexe un peu décrites )  
Genre : Romance / Drame.  
Sommaire : Carlisle perd Esmée, Edward, Rosalie et Emmett dans la bataille contre Victoria, il est forcé de vivre à Voltera avec Bella, Jasper et Alice. Bella y développera un bouclier très spécial…  
NB : Pour ma précédente one shot Bella/Carlisle " Un mariage, des surprises" je n'ai eu que 2 reviews, donc j'attends vos commentaires ( = reviews ) avec impatience pour savoir si oui ou non j'en poste de nouvelles, plus longues.

* * *

Carlisle n'avait pu imaginer une seconde que la confrontation avec Victoria et son armée de nouveaux nés allait faire des morts au sein de sa famille, car avec l'aide des Quileutes il pensait voir des blessés simplement !, il avait ainsi perdu coup sur coup Emmett, Rosalie, Edward et pour finir sa moitié Esmée, et ne pouvait pas les pleurer mentalement puisqu'il était face à un choix horrible, celui de laisser Bella mourir ou de la transformer.

« Je ne veux pas perdre un autre membre de notre famille Carlisle. Bella, je la considérais déjà comme une petite sœur. »

« Oui, mais Edward est mort… »

« Les Volturis vont bientôt arriver, je les ai vu, et ils vont la tuer ! Tu dois la sauver en la transformant. »

Et Carlisle choisit de suivre Alice, il transforma Bella et quelques minutes plus tard la garde d'Aro composée de Jane, Alec et Demetri, les enjoignaient de les suivre à Voltera.

A leurs arrivées au château des Volturi Carlisle se décida à être franc avec les rois de leur monde mais sa franchise fut synonyme d'emprisonnement puisque de toute façon il ne pouvait cacher ses pensées à Aro : le quatuor allait rester un temps indéfini dans la garde des Volturi quand à Bella Aro autorisa Carlisle à superviser sa transformation puisqu'il était intrigué par le fait qu'Edward, par le passé, ne puisse lire les pensées de l'humaine. Bella, qui à son réveil, développa un bouclier d'attaque et de protection, qui fit d'elle un élément très précieux dans la garde.

« J'ai été égoïste de te transformer, surtout avec la mort d'Edward. »

« Tu as fais un choix terrible Carlisle, dans des circonstances horribles, je dois m'y faire…toi et moi on a perdu nos âmes sœurs et pour ne pas dépérir on doit se trouver un objectif. »

« Tu es devenue si sage en te transformant Isabella. »

« Je ne me suis jamais sentie bien en étant humaine, là je me sens moi-même. »

« Ravi de te l'entendre dire. »

Et Bella et Carlisle commencèrent à avoir une amitié très forte qui se développa en même temps que le bouclier désormais très puissant de Bella.

* * *

Un soir alors que les Volturis la poussaient à bout Bella s'effondra visiblement épuisée, Carlisle, qui lui était dans une pièce juste à côté, ressentit sa souffrance et se précipita vers elle.

« Que s'est il passé ? »

« Elle s'est effondrée. »

« Pourquoi la pousser ainsi ? Déjà qu'elle n'arrive pas à contrôler son bouclier ! »

« Si elle n'y arrive pas elle n'est d'aucune aide Carlisle, dois je te rappeler que vous êtes ici contre votre gré ! »

Carlisle alla examiner Bella alors qu'Alice et Jasper , en ayant vent de ce qui s'était passé, attendaient pour prendre de leurs nouvelles.

« Qu a-t-elle ? » demanda Alice quand Carlisle sortit de la pièce.

« Elle est très fatiguée, elle s'est endormie. »

« Mais un vampire ne peut dormir ! »

« Elle si, c'est à cause de son bouclier, c'est sa manière à elle de le contenir, je le pense. »

Suite à cette découverte, et du fait de l'inédit, les Volturi placèrent des gardes autour de la pièce où vivait Bella et les autres Cullen pour surveiller ce phénomène. Le bouclier de Bella n'était pas contenu quand Bella dormait, Carlisle s'était trompé, il l'utilisait elle n'était plus maîtresse d'elle-même !, son bouclier avait besoin de sang et de vitalité pour se développer et donc il chercha le vampire qui pourrait le lui donner : ainsi à chaque nouveau garde surveillant la pièce il l'appelait pour qu'il s'approche d'elle sans que lui ne le sache comme s'il était hypnotisé mais à chaque membre de la garde le bouclier le refusa et Bella, à chacun de ses réveils, ne se sentit pas mieux, simplement reposé.

Au bout de quelques semaines ce fut à Carlisle de garder la porte, Bella avait été installé dans une autre pièce près des Volturi et loin des Cullen, et elle en avait été triste, mais Carlisle, Alice et Jasper allaient la voir très souvent, surtout Carlisle qui était très inquiet pour elle, il fut donc ravi de rester à sa porte le soir même et quand le bouclier l'appela et qu'il l'hypnotisa il découvrit une Bella très tentante sur le lit qui avait été installé pour elle.

« Carlisle, je sais ce dont j'ai besoin pour me sentir vraiment en pleine forme et j'ai peur de te le demander. »

« Vas y, dis le moi, mon objectif pour arrêter de dépérir c'est toi ! »

« Fais moi l'amour, j'ai besoin de ton sang, de ton venin, de toi entièrement ! »

« Mais Edward… »

« Il est mort comme Esmé, je veux être heureuse. »

Le bouclier l'attira et se leva pour qu'il puisse la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser.

 _** Vas y, fais lui l'amour, que je prenne un peu de toi**_ entendit Carlisle alors que Bella ne disait mot mais qu'elle s'étendait sr le lit.

« Je te veux tellement fort Carlisle. »

Il se déshabilla et l'aida à faire de même, et chaque fois qu''il avait un doute le bouclier le lui fit perdre il l'attira à lui et la caressa tout d'abord lentement.

« Dépêche toi de me prendre, si les gardes remarquent ton absence…dis moi, que veux tu de moi ? »

« Caresse moi Bella, n'hésite pas à le faire. Tu dois toi aussi prendre du plaisir. »

Et Bella le caressa timidement puis plus passionnément et Carlisle sentit son sexe se tende, gorgé de venin et de sperme, devenir très douloureux. Alors qu'il était tendu à l'extrême, il allongea Bella et alla en elle, il eut du mal à s'introduire dans sa féminité comme il était énorme…

« Désolé, je ne veux pas te blesser ! »

« Et moi j'ai besoin de me sentir vivante ! », elle mit ses jambes autour de la taille de Carlisle et le poussa à la prendre brutalement, cassant ainsi la barrière de sa virginité.

« Tu es si étroite Bella, si magnifique ! Habitue-toi à moi !

« Vas-y, bouge ! »

Et Bella ressentit la douleur mais son bouclier la maintint dans un état secondaire et laissa Carlisle la prendre et aller et venir en elle à vitesse vampirique. Quand ce dernier vit le sang couler le long des cuisses de Bella ses yeux devinrent noirs et il la prit encore plus férocement, au moment où ils allèrent poussé des cris d'extase ils s'embrassèrent et il éjacula avec force en elle. Juste avant que son bouclier ne le repousse il poussa Bella à mordre Carlisle en signe d'appartenance.

« Je veux que tu m'appartiennes à jamais. »

« Moi aussi Bella, je te veux tellement fort. »

Puis Carlisle se rhabilla et retourna devant la porte, le bouclier enleva son emprise sur lui et Carlisle eut l'impression d'avoir fait un rêve éveillé, comme Bella, un simple rêve à son réveil.

* * *

Le lendemain aucun des deux ne purent se regarder dans les yeux et ils préférèrent s'éviter ce qui étonna énormément Jasper et Alice qui, depuis quelques temps, les trouvaient très proches l'un de l'autre. Bella sembla mieux maîtriser son bouclier et se sentit mieux comme si la précédente nuit avait agi sur elle. Ainsi s'écoulèrent les jours et les nuits à Voltera, le bouclier appelait Carlisle et Bella et lui adoraient leurs nuits remplies de sexe et de passion mais se sentaient très coupables le lendemain, si coupable que Jasper le ressentit.

« Carlisle, que se passe t il avec Bella ? Depuis quelques semaines je ressens beaucoup de culpabilité, est-ce parce que tu regrettes toujours de l'avoir transformé ? »

« Pas du tout ! J'ai fais le bon choix ! »

« Alors qu'y a-t-il ? Normalement nous devions rester soudés sans cacher de secrets. »

« C'est juste que j'ai honte… »

« Honte de quoi ? »

« Je rêve éveillé à chaque fois que je surveille sa porte quand elle doit dormir, je rêve que je lui fais l'amour. »

« Bella et toi, mais c'est… » , Jasper ne termina pas sa phrase.

« Immonde, écœurant, inimaginable »

« J'allais dire surprenant, mais après tout ne deviez vous pas vous raccrocher à quelque chose à la mort d'Esmé et d'Edward ? »

« Bella est mon amie, certes c'est un vampire magnifique mais de là à s'imaginer avec elle. »

« Ton désir pour elle est très puissant Carlisle, ne le nie pas, vous vous faites simplement du bien, quel mal y a-t-il à cela ?, en plus tout est dans un rêve. Tu devrais lui en parler et crever l'abcès qu'il y a entre vous. »

« D'accord, tu as raison. »

De son côté Bella avait le même discours avec Alice sauf qu'elle concluait qu'à son premier rêve elle s'était réveillée avec des draps pleins de sang et avait mal en elle.

« C'est très étonnant ce que tu me dis, et cela peut faire peur. La seule solution serait de surveiller ce qui se passe quand tu dors. »

« Et si les Volturi m'utilisaient durant mon sommeil ? »

« Je sais que tu ne peux pas paniquer, mais reste zen, avec Jasper nous allons mettre au point une surveillance discrète et, sans que ne s'en aperçoivent les Volturi. »

« Soyez prudents surtout ! »

Carlisle ne discuta pas avec Bella de leurs rêves, il préféra attendre les conclusions d'Alice et Jasper qui eux furent stupéfaits de ce qu'ils virent : une partie de jambes en l'air très torride entre eux alors qu'ils ne semblaient pas dans leurs états normaux. Ils virent les yeux noirs de Carlisle quand il força son énorme pénis suintant dans la gorge de Bella, ils allèrent intervenir mais cette dernière le prit avec passion et le suça comme si elle savait déjà quoi faire.

« Tu es déjà une pro alors que c'est ta première fois. Vas-y, encore ! »

Et Carlisle aida Bella à suivre encore plus le mouvement quand elle s'occupa de ses boucles, puis il la mit à quatre pattes et s'enfonça au maximum en elle.

« Oh oui, encore ! » cria Bella alors qu'il mettait la main sur sa bouche, et il la reprit avec violence encore et encore.

Ce ne furent pas Alice et Jasper qui les stoppèrent mais le bouclier qui sentit leur présence au moment où ils se mordirent l'un et l'autre alors qu'il était toujours en elle.

« Carlisle, que se passe t il ? Mon rêve, c'est une réalité ? »

Les yeux de Carlisle tout comme ceux de Bella redevinrent dorés et il se sépara d'elle.

« Bella, alors toi aussi tu fais le même rêve ? »

« Sauf que tout est bien réel, mon bouclier je crois qu'il t'a appelé. »

« Oh Bella, je suis désolé. »

« Désolé de quoi, de m'aimer ? C'est si horrible ce qui vient de se passer… »

« Je n'ai pas dis cela… »

« J'ai des sentiments pour toi Carlisle, mon bouclier a sans doute réagi à ceux-ci et je suis désolée de savoir qu'il s'est servi de toi. »

« Et moi désolé de n'avoir pas fait face à mes sentiments envers toi bien avant. »

« Tes sentiments ? »

« Oui, tu m'as fais revivre. C'était toi mon objectif. »

« Et moi le tien. »

Carlisle embrassa Bella et ils sursautèrent quand la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, mais c'étaient Alice et Jasper, ils en furent soulagés puis très stressés.

« Pas de quoi l'être, nous sommes ravis pour vous. Ce qui se passe entre vous est vraiment unique, surtout après la perte de vos deux âmes sœurs. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'Edward était la mienne après y avoir longuement réfléchi, il était seulement appelé par mon sang. »

« Esmé était la mienne, mais si j'ai le droit à une seconde chance alors je vais la saisir. Merci d'être si compréhensifs, Alice, Jasper. Allons de suite discuter de tout cela avec les Volturi avant que Marcus ou même Chelsea ou un autre membre de la garde ne découvre ce changement. »

Et ainsi grâce à cet aveu de sentiments Bella apprivoisa son bouclier et commença une véritable histoire avec Carlisle, ils firent l'amour éveillés et ressentirent tout ce qu'ils croyaient avoir perdu à jamais : des sentiments fous, de la passion et surtout de la douceur. Ils purent ainsi plus s'habituer à leurs vie à Voltera.

« Je t'aime Bella », déclara Carlisle alors qu'il était toujours en elle « Et je veux t'avouer un secret dont personne n'est au courant encore », Bella ressentit la vague de plaisir en elle mais resta focalisée sur les paroles de Carlisle « J'ai toujours été attiré par toi, mais j'ai nié mes sentiments à cause d'Esmé et d'Edward. Je pense que tu es toi aussi mon âme sœur ».

Carlisle embrassa une Bella rendue muette à cause de ses paroles et lui refit l'amour, encore et encore, et il explosa en elle de manière tellement spectaculaire que leurs cris résonnèrent dans tout le château. Ainsi Carlisle et Bella devinrent des âmes sœurs et restèrent à Voltera éternellement, aidant les Volturi du mieux qu'ils pouvaient pendant de longs siècles.

* * *

Lorsque Carlisle et Bella voulurent quitter le château avec Jasper et Alice les Volturi leur montrèrent ce qui leur cachaient depuis la bataille avec Victoria : les loups garous, les Volturi connaissaient leurs existences et n'avaient rien fait contre eux, mieux ils allèrent jusqu'à leur proposer de les aider si l'ancien clan Cullen restaient encore plus longtemps. Bella, ne supportant pas de mettre des vies innocentes du clan Quileute et de Jacob en danger, accepta avec Carlisle de rester ainsi qu'Alice et Jasper mais ils signèrent un traité leur permettant de ne plus vivre à Voltera, de vivre en Italie, en paix en tant que vampires végétariens restant au service des Volturi à leurs moindres demandes. Aro et ses frères acceptèrent vu que Bella avait le bouclier le plus puissant du monde pour le monde, et vu les pouvoirs d'Alice et Jasper, et les deux couples purent s'installer ailleurs et mener une vie heureuse loin du tumulte de Voltera.

Carlisle et Bella vécurent éternellement ensemble, ils se marièrent, rencontrèrent de nouveaux amis, parcoururent le monde : ils profitaient à fond de leur deuxième chance et restèrent heureux éternellement.

 **FIN**

 **J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !**


End file.
